A Perfect Arrangement
by SailorPerfect
Summary: Rene Carrington lost everything in one night, only to realize everything she owned is no longer hers, but belongs to the richest business man in Rome: Elios Montgomery Atheros. Loathing him, Rene must fight against the passion instantly ignited between th
1. Chapter 1: The Heartache of Loss

**Author's Note:** When I first wrote this fanfic I was barely starting out. It was a couple of years ago and although it ended up winning a few awards in contests I entered it into, I believe when I read over it recently that it could be so much better. The plot line was actually, to my own surprise, very good, but in my present standards, poorly written. I'm mildly shocked I was able to come up with such an intriguing plot line in those days, but I'm not surprised it was written as it was.

So with that said, I want to ask everyone who's ever read this fanfic to tolerate my re-write. The plot line will remain the same, with some changes only, but I like to think of them as improvements. If you read the old version you'll see it's still the same, only somewhat different. Better, I hope, is what you readers will conclude.

Enjoy this re-write of A Perfect Arrangement, and I hope all of you will approve.

: SailorPerfect :

**A Perfect Arrangement**

By: _SailorPerfect_

Chapter 1: The Heartache of Loss

Orange County, California

The beach was nearly deserted, with only a few people out for their daily morning jog, some roller blading, others cycling down the boardwalk. The sun was slowly cresting over the silent, black ocean, bringing the softness of morning with it and the promise of a brilliantly warm day with it.

She was among those jogging the beach, dressed in sweats, her long, streaming hair tied up. Her lungs were burning, her legs screaming for rest, but she felt nothing, heard nothing, not the gentle lapping of the ocean waves, not the quiet cry of the gulls circling overhead. She didn't stop to appreciate the slow sunrise coming across the ocean, she didn't halt nor acknowledge the whistles and hooting of the handsome lifeguards as they cruised along the sands in their jeep, heading toward their towers. She jogged past them, jogged until she came to the rocks that lined the far edge of the ocean, until she had to stop.

She walked to allieve her muscles, hands behind her head, her auburn eyes now turned to the waves that crashed against the sands. The wind was fierce, icy and as sharp as needles, stinging her cheeks. She had lived here her entire life, since childhood, since her parents had died in a car accident and she had been left in the care of her uncle, her father's brother, Andrew Carrington. She remembered her parents vaguely, in images and short moments. She remembered her mother had been an exotic beauty, enchanting men all over the world, a tall, slender woman with long silvery hair and eyes like smoke; she remembered her father had been a suavely handsome man, with dark hair and shrewd blue eyes. She remembered they had loved her, taking her to the park and for walks along the beach, as she sat over her father's broad, strong shoulders, her parents hands linked together. They had loved her, she knew, and had adored one another as well.

When they had died in the accident she had been too young to understand what had occurred. It wasn't until she had woken in the night, crying for her mother, that she had begun to understand they were never coming back. It had broken the childs heart she'd had, but when her Uncle Andrew had come racing into the room to comfort her, her heart had slowly began to mend. Over time he had come to mean everything to her and she had always loved him dearly. He had been young when he'd taken her in, a mere twenty five, a single young man who'd taken on the responsibility of a four year old child when most men his age had been out enjoying their youth and meeting young women.

Her father, Darien Carrington, had left everything he'd owned with Andrew, a smoothly run chain of antique shops that he'd had littered over most of Europe and the United States. Andrew had been studying business at the time and it had served as a guidance toward running his brother's company.

When Rene had turned eighteen Andrew had sent her to study abroad in Paris, where she'd begun studying art and taking lessons from tutors. She could admit she'd been wild then, enjoying the fast life of Europe and attending boat races where most of the prestigious gathered to place their bets.

She would never forget the day she had met him. She'd been twenty two at the time, young still, but not so impressionable. She'd seen much in her time in Europe and had adapted to the life well, learning the variety of languages at a speed that had astounded and pleased her tutors. She'd attended the boat race with her friends, dressed in a peach colored summer dress that left her shoulders and arms bare, with a straw hat perched atop her fiery head to help protect her smooth skin from the suns ultra violent rays. She'd grown into a gorgeous woman, the mirror image of her mother, a tall, willowy woman with cascades of fiery auburn hair and blazing auburn eyes. She'd always been aware of her looks, of the power they gave her, of the affect she had on men. She'd learned to use them to her advantage, but had never once lost her heart to any man.

Until him.

His name had been Peraru Montgomery Atheros and he'd been beautifully handsome. He hadn't been built as the boat racers were, with large, muscular bodies, but with a tall, lean build covered by a white button up shirt left open at the throat and black slacks; his hair a silvery white beneath the glaring sun, his eyes a gleaming emerald blue that had captivated her from the moment she'd gazed into them. He'd been so smooth, so sophisticated and debonair, and had promptly asked her to dinner.

They had fallen in love quite thrillingly, and six weeks later their engagement had been announced at a social gala in Milan, where friends and several of the upper class of Europe had cheered and toasted them.

It had all seemed so perfect, like a living, breathing fairy tale. Rene had always hoped to find love as her parents had and finding it with Peraru had been the most romantic thing in the world to her.

They had returned to Orange County only five months before, to visit with her uncle and introduce him to her betrothed. Andrew and Peraru had immediately formed a friendship, overshadowed only momentarily when Andrew had commented that Peraru seemed nothing like his older brother.

She still couldn't forget the nearly brutal rage that had overtaken Peraru's usually calm, smooth features.

But he had quickly shrugged it away, apologizing for his lapse in control, stating that he and his older brother were not on very good terms and had not been for several years. Andrew had frowned over that, but had chosen to instead remain silent.

Rene had never known until that moment that Peraru had an older brother.

Gently she'd enquired over him that night, asking why he had never mentioned him. Peraru had been silent a moment, standing at her balcony dressed in only his slacks, his chest bare, with Rene in her silk night robe next to him. He'd taken her hand and explained that he and his older brother had never agreed during childhood; the elder had excelled in school, in sports, in popularity and in women. Anyone who had met him had loved him, _adored_ him, Peraru had sneered, and when they had met him they had wondered, _how could one brother be so perfect and the other so puny, so pathetic?_ Peraru had grown in the shadow of an arrogant, yet brilliant man, always the lesser child, always the lesser man. His elder brother had been eight years his senior and their parents had always preferred him to Peraru.

When Peraru had been sixteen his mother had died of cancer; three years later their father had died of a heart attack. When the will and testament had been read only days after his death Peraru had been stunned to hear that their father had left the massive company the family owned, Atheros Shipping, almost completely to his older brother, with only a tiny portion to his younger son. It had been the last blow Peraru could take and after much arguing and shouting, he had sold his portion to his brother with a deal: Peraru could live his life as he pleased with the family's money at his will if he remained out of the companies dealings. His elder brother wanted Peraru to stay away from it, from him, and he would have whatever he desired whenever he desired it.

Peraru had agreed.

He'd admitted to Rene he'd taken advantage of the lifestyle his brother had left him too, spending money or betting it on boat races, living the life of luxury and fast cash. But when he'd met her, five years after his father's death, everything had changed and he'd wanted to live a better life, a life he could build with her.

She'd been unable to understand the odd relationship Peraru and his older brother had, but she had felt anger toward this unknown man for causing her beloved even a moment of heartache and grief. She'd disliked this older brother instantly, before even meeting him.

Her life had been perfect, until her uncle and Peraru had left on a mysterious business trip to Europe, not explaining to her where they were going. She remembered her uncle had been very disturbed in those days, always frowning and thoughtful. She had come upon he and Peraru in quiet conversation, which they'd promptly halted as soon as she'd appeared. Peraru had seemed fine, jovial and good natured, excited over their quickly approaching wedding.

Her life had fallen to pieces when the private jet they'd taken to Europe had disappeared in a brutal storm that had appeared from nowhere, her heart shattering when the body of her uncle had washed upon the shores two days later.

Peraru's body had never been found.

Teams had searched for it for weeks, but had found nothing. After three weeks they had given up and pronounced him dead as well.

She had buried the two men she had loved most in the world within three weeks of each other. When she had watched Peraru's casket lowered into the cold, desolate ground of Rome she had stood alone, refusing any comfort, her cheeks ice cold and pale as death, her hair swept back from her face, her eyes dry and as hard as the heart that lay inside her breast.

She remembered remaining even after the priest had finished his sermon, even after the guests had departed once they'd offered their condolences. She remembered standing alone in that cemetery and realizing this time she was really and truly alone.

She'd returned to California days after burying Peraru, unable to remain at their country estate in Rome. It had brought back too many painful memories, so she'd escaped, running home to California, where she'd been born and lived with her parents, then Andrew. She'd been back for three weeks now, six weeks having passed since the deaths of her uncle and Peraru. Time had passed, spring had come and new life with it.

And still her heart had remained ice cold, trapped in the casket that had buried her beloved.

Turning away from the rapidly ascending sun, she jogged back to her home, a three story beach house located on the off shores of Newport Beach. She lived alone here, with only a single woman coming twice a week to clean the house and do the laundry, cooking meals for Rene and packaging them away for her. She ate them because she didn't want to leave the house, she didn't want to enjoy life without her uncle or Peraru. She wanted to just _be_, and hope that someday her heart would simply stop and she would no longer be anymore.

But even she knew that would never happen.

She was just finishing her breakfast after having showered and dressed when there was a sharp knock at her front door. Annoyed already that somebody would be calling to intrude upon her solitude, she rose and went to answer it, mildly surprised to find her uncle's long time friend and lawyer before her, Allen Cummings.

Allen was in his late forties, as her uncle had been, but took great care of his health and fitness. Inclining his fair head to her, he extended his hand and took hers in his. "How are you Rene?"

She softened a bit. Allen had been with her since childhood as well and he'd always been well trusted by her uncle. "I'm doing better Allen. Come in, come in." She stepped back and allowed him entrance, closing the door behind him.

Allen didn't proceed into the home, instead remaining in the vast entry hall, rubbing his hands together and looking worried. "I don't have much time. Rene, there are a few things I was attempting to resolve for you over the past weeks and I thought it a better idea if I kept certain things from you until I could give you a better answer."

Confused, she shook her head. "What do you mean Allen?"

"Your uncle...Andrew...he wasn't doing too well in the past few years." His eyes finally met hers and she saw they were bleak, filled with guilt. "He'd made some bad business decisions over the years and your father's shops were going under. He sold several of them to someone, hoping to get back on his feet someday, but it didn't happen. By the time of the accident he had nearly nothing, only this house really, and he had just sold this one as well." Allen was twisting his hands together, glancing quickly at the windows nearby. "I'm sorry Rene. I did everything I could."

She felt as if the room were spinning, as if her feet were turning to liquid and the rest of her along with it. She felt as if her heart were struggling to match the rapid racing of her mind, as if everything that had happened to her in the past weeks was finally coming to a shocking slam on her senses and she could no longer bare it.

_Perhaps this is it..._the thought drifted through her hazy mind, _perhaps I'm having a stroke and I will finally be able to join my love, my uncle, and my parents..._

But even as the thought occurred to her she was rudely awakened back to reality by Allen, who had her by the arms and was shaking her sharply, his eyes riveted on hers as his voice rose in volume.

"Rene don't faint on me! Please, don't faint now!" When her stunning eyes cleared and focused once again on him he blew out a shaky breath, visibly relieved. "Thank God. I know what I've just told is the most terrible of news, but there's something else you need to know _right now_."

"What else could you possibly tell me?" She wrenched herself from his grasp, furious with him and herself, terrified by what he had just told her. "I have nothing! I have no fiance and no family! I have no home now as well and no money! I have _**nothing**_!" She screamed the words at him, overcome by a mad fury she could no longer suppress.

"Rene, stop it!" He lashed the words out at her, cutting off her screams and causing her to glare at him in silence. "I know your angry and you have a right to be, but there's something you need to know right now, before another word is spoken."

"I do believe he's referring to me." The voice was deep, pitched low, carrying a rich European accent Rene recognized to belong to a Greek. Turning with Allen toward the open doorway at the same time, she was stunned to see a tall, largely built man stepping through the doors, the sun shining brilliantly at his back and preventing her from seeing his face.

Recovering quickly from her stupor, she snapped, "Who the hell are you!"

He chuckled quietly and when he spoke his voice was filled with amusement. "I'm insulted that you do not know me. But it is no matter, I know who you are very well." He took two steps and she saw him then, the thick silvery hair slicked back from a superbly, yet dangerously gorgeous face, the glittering blue eyes meeting hers and causing her mind to recall another pair of blue eyes so like these. "The most exotic beauty in all of Europe: Rene Carrington, betrothed to marry my dear little brother. Did Peraru never mention his older brother to you, little one?"

Allen spoke from beside her, his voice heavy with fatigue. "Rene, meet Elios Montgomery Atheros, the new owner to Carrington's Antique's."

: 

_**: Intrigued? Then stay tuned for chapter 2: **_

: SailorPerfect :


	2. Chapter 2: A Shattering Truth Revealed

**A Perfect Arrangement**

By: _SailorPerfect_

Chapter 2: A Shattering Truth Revealed

_Innocence and seduction...fire and ice..._

They were the words that continued to echo through his mind as he took in the vision currently standing before him.

He'd been told about her, several times in fact. By both his PI's who had kept tabs on his little brother and also friends who knew her and Peraru. The PI's had given him detailed reports on Peraru's spending and actions, on the numerous women that had come and gone out of his life. It wasn't until Rene Carrington had come that things had changed. Peraru's insistent spending of money on women had halted, only to center on her, and his entire life had quickly revolved around her as well. The PI's had lavished him with reports on her beauty, on how utterly _perfect_ she was, on how they had never come across another living female as breathtakingly exotic as her. He'd merely silenced them with one raised brow, scanning the report on his brothers dealings instead.

His friends had been another matter. He'd attended regular social functions, both here in the states as well as Europe and he'd always received the same merciless hassling. Standing in groups of men her name had always come up, followed by multiple groans from each man and exaggerated elbowing, all of them commenting she was a goddess among women, innocence and seduction, fire and ice, all rolled into one. The teasing had followed, something he'd grown accustomed too, that she would soon be his sister-in-law, that he would have to see her and he would most definitely desire her, but be unable to touch her.

He admitted when he'd been informed Peraru had proposed he'd been mildly surprised, but the real shock had come when he'd been informed of their fast approaching wedding. The date had been set and preparations were being made. To be engaged was one thing, but to be actually _marrying_ her had been another. It had piqued his curiosity and just when he had been about to go in search of this woman to meet her and warn her somewhat of his brother, they had been gone, to the states to visit her uncle in California.

He remembered Andrew well, having been doing small business with him for several years now. It wasn't until the past year had come that Andrew had come across several badly made decisions which had cost him and Elios had offered his help by buying off most of the company that had been swiftly crumbling. Elios had felt pity for his friend and had loaned him some thousands of dollars to help him with the company, but it had been wasted, washed away much to Andrew's growing anxiety and Elios' confusion. Andrew had been adamant on paying Elios back and had somehow done so, in small and slow portions.

He'd been horrified to hear of the accident, for the sake of both the men. Andrew had been a good friend over the years, and Peraru...although he and his brother had been estranged for some time now, he had always felt affection for him and to hear of his death had been quite a shock.

Peraru had indeed left behind a woman of erotic beauty and carnal innocence. A woman such as this was dangerous. She could command both a man's desire's, as well as the protective instinct bred inside and warm the heart. He'd heard stories of her, of the trail of broken hearts she had left behind in Europe, the many men who had offered her the worlds rich's just to have her. She had slipped away from them, all of them, and had kept her heart to herself. He'd been told she was no woman to trifle with, that she had a will as strong as iron and strength beneath the compelling fragility.

He could see it now, clear as day, standing before him.

She wore a simple tank top and shorts, her hair pulled back into a pony tail with long tendrils of fiery curls streaming down her back, her face fresh of any make up. Her eyes were a peculiar color, as deep and rich as her hair, topped by slashing brows. He recalled her mother had been quite the beauty some years before, his father having been one of the men to pursue her in his bachelor years. He had been told Rene had inherited her mothers gifted looks and carefree laughter, with the shrewdness and strength coming from her father.

He was going to enjoy sparring with such an amazing woman.

Even as he felt his libido stirring at the mere sight of her, he controlled his bodies desire's. He was no randy teenage boy, after all. "I see I've shocked you." He came forward, slowly, arrogantly, his deep blue eyes focused on hers as she stared helplessly at him. Taking her hand in his, he brought it to his lips and teased the smoothness of her skin with his. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Carrington." He allowed his eyes to sweep her form, making sure she was aware he was drinking in the glorious sight of her. "A pleasure indeed."

She was struggling to make sense of this, of the sight of the man who had been her beloved's older brother. Her mind reeled with the knowledge that she was finally meeting him for the first time, that he now owned everything that had once belonged to her.

And that her heart had tripped madly inside her chest at the first clear sight of him.

She had never reacted to any other man in this way. When she had first met Peraru she had expressed mild interest, flirting and teasing as was her custom, but it had been his smooth, cultured manner that had eventually intrigued her. She had never felt her pulse leap at the sight of him, nor her palms dampen with sweat as her mouth ran dry.

He stood well over six feet, a few inches taller then Peraru had been, and built like the boat racers in Europe, with broad, strong shoulders. It amazed her, how utterly, _dangerously_ gorgeous this man was. He exuded such strength, such raw dominance, with his silvery hair slicked back from a face that could only belong to a wicked angel.

Allen, watching the exchange and troubled by Rene's silence, cleared his throat. "I didn't expect you so soon, Mr. Atheros."

Elios kept a hold on Rene's hand and merely slid his eyes to Allen, raising one brow in a move that had the other man immediately backing down. "I don't believe I have to explain myself to you, Mr. Cummings. The business I must attend to involves Miss Carrington and I."

"Yes, of course Mr. Atheros. I didn't mean-"

Elios lifted one hand, cutting off Allen's apology. When he spoke his tone was smooth, seductive. "I had been told stories of your beauty, but I don't believe any of them came close to the truth." He leaned in close to her, close enough to have her nerves jumping. "Why would you have been wasting your time with Peraru?"

That single comment snapped Rene from her stupor. Snatching her hand from his grasp, she sneered at him. "Because unlike you, Peraru had a good, kind heart and I loved him for that. _He_ would never have abandoned his only brother and shoved him into an unwilling compromise."

She watched the affect her words had, the way those blue eyes hardened, turned glacial, as he straightened slowly and a cool mask descended upon his superb features. "I see you and I have different opinions when it comes to Peraru. Perhaps we should allow the subject of my little brother to remain dormant for now." His tone was frigid, his eyes leaving hers to sweep the entrance of the estate. "Shall we get down to business then?"

She was brimming with anger. To have everything that had once belonged to her family now belong to this horrid man! Her fathers shops, her Uncle's home, everything. All of it was his, this man whom she had always detested because of the injustice he had caused against her beloved.

Allen touched her arm then, gaining her attention as Elios continued his silent inspection of the estate. When she saw the understanding, yet also the plea in Allen's eyes she realized she had to maintain some sort of calm. Although she did feel anger toward Elios he was now the owner of this house and everything else that had once belonged to her. She was, she realized with a sudden jolt, at the mercy of this loathsome man.

Swallowing immense anger and pride, she spoke in a strained tone. "All right then. Get on with it."

He turned back to her, amusement sliding into his eyes as he assessed her once again. "Well it's simple, really. This house, your father's shops, all belong to me now. Andrew had a debt with me, an enormous one. Due to the failings of his dealings in the past years, I had slowly purchased everything he owned from him, as well as loaning him considerable amounts of money." Slipping his hands into the pockets of his trousers, he slowly approached her. "Debts must be paid, Miss Carrington. I'm afraid you, to put it quite bluntly, have nothing."

Her eyes fired with rage, her lip curling in disgust as her fists tightened at her sides. "Peraru was right about you." She breathed the words, unable to contain her own fury. "You _are_ a cold, selfish son of a bitch."

He raised one brow, the amusement gone from his features as they turned dangerous. "We mustn't always listen to rumors, should we?" He turned his back to her, walking from the entrance hall to the windows nearby, where the ocean was in full view to them, the lapping water glinting against the brutal sun. "I'm not a complete monster, Miss Carrington. I am prepared to make some sort of deal with you." In truth he was unable to bring anymore heartache against this woman, who had lost so much in her young life. He would do justice to Andrew's memory and find a solution to this situation.

"You see Rene." Allen spoke with infinite relief. "There's no need to lose hope just yet."

Elios' gaze cut across to Allen. "I have yet to think of what type of deal this will be. Meeting you has made me wonder what I should do with you now."

Rene's back stiffened at the comment. "_Do_ with me? Listen, you jerk, you don't own me! Just because your used to having everything belong to you and every person bow at your feet, doesn't mean I will!"

"That has yet to be seen." When she sputtered with fury, he smirked, enjoying the way her anger made color rise to her cheeks and heighten her immense beauty. "I will need more time to think on my decision." He considered for a moment, this woman who had gained his intrigue so quickly. He had never felt so drawn to a woman before in his life.

Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew an envelope and handed it to her. She slowly took it with suspicion. "Tomorrow night my cousin will be throwing a party at her estate for me. She insists on celebrating whenever I'm in the states visiting. You are aware I spend most of time in Europe, correct?" He watched her frown down at the invitation, smiling at the endearing way her brow furrowed in concentration. "Attend the party and I will inform you of my decision then. _Salveo aureus muliercula_." He turned and exited the front doors before she had time to comprehend he was leaving.

"Wait! What cousin is this? Peraru never told me he had a cousin." She had raced after him out the front doors, stopping him just as he was preparing to fold his long frame into the sporty little, black corvette he had driven to her home.

Squinting against the glaring sun, his eyes met hers, and in them she saw secrets she had no hope of understanding. "It seems, Miss Carrington, that my brother didn't tell you a great many things." He opened the door to the corvette, giving her one brief, heated look that had her insides curling and her mouth running dry. "I wonder if it was due to his unwillingness to have you find out who he truly was." With that shocking remark he climbed into the corvette, roared the engine to life, and disappeared from her sight.

::

She read the name from the invitation in her hand: _Hotaru Montgomery Atheros._ Peraru's cousin.

This was a part of Peraru's life she had never known existed. He'd had a cousin, living _here_ in Newport and had never once mentioned her. Rene felt some betrayal, but more confusion. Why was it Peraru would have chosen to never mention her? He had only ever spoken of Elios and even then he had only given her details on what a cold blooded man his elder brother was. She had known only that Elios had spent most of his time in Europe, a man the women there had fought for. He had always been accompanied by a different woman and had luxuriated in the enjoyable life of a bachelor.

She would have refused to join this party, certainly, but for the mere fact that her life was now in Elios' hands. She had no desire to enjoy other people's company, most especially _his_, but she was left with little choice.

Walking back into the cool interior of her home, she found Allen standing waiting for her. "Is he gone?" The intimidation Allen felt for Elios was very obvious.

She nodded. "Yes, he's gone." She held the invitation up for Allen to see. "I do _not_ want to attend this party, but he's given me no choice." Swearing beneath her breath, she slapped the invitation against her hand. "Dreadful, dreadful man! He's the most arrogant, conceited bastard I've ever met!"

And yet, she was unwillingly reminded of the dramatic pace her heart had leapt to at the sight of him, and how those dark, hypnotic eyes had caused her palms to dampen with sweat.

Peraru had been handsome, with an air of sophistication to him and an almost pretty elegance to his smooth features.. His tall, lean build had been more suited to cocktail parties and moonlit nights. He had been a true gentlemen, as most people had referred to him as, sitting among colleagues as he sipped from his glass of brandy and discussed the politics of racing.

Elios she could easily imagine riding a stallion across open plains at break neck speed, or swinging across the ropes of a ship as the tide fought against his long, muscular frame, as he fought against nature itself to-

"Rene? Are you feeling all right?" Allen's concerned voice cut off her wandering thoughts, snapping her back to the present time. "You look a little flushed."

She turned partially away from him, horrified by the direction her thoughts had taken. How could she possibly have even been _thinking_ of that man in such a way? Peraru's older brother, no less, the man who had taken everything from her beloved and had now taken it from her as well.

Because she knew Allen was patiently waiting for an answer, she replied to his concern with hot disdain. "I'm angry with Elios, for acting as if he owns me along with everything else he's been able to take from me." She could feel her cheeks flaming, but it was not from anger.

Allen was silent a moment. "Andrew spoke very highly of him to me in the past." He spoke carefully, aware of Rene's anger.

She whirled on him, causing him to take a single step back. "Clearly my Uncle didn't truly know the man to be able to speak of him in that way."

Allen bit back his reply. Andrew had always been cautious in who he had trusted, a characteristic he and his brother Darien had shared. Allen knew for a fact that Andrew would only have ever trusted Elios and spoken of him as he did for a very good reason. He had yet to discover what that reason could be.

He cleared his throat instead, changing the subject. "Will you attend the party?"

Her grip tightened on the invitation. "Like I have a choice." She replied bitterly.

"Rene I know your angry with Elios, but at a time like this you must take whatever advantages you have and use them." At her blank look he continued, "It was obvious he was extremely attracted to you. It's not a surprise that he was, most men who meet you are, but it may be something you could use. He could hardly keep his eyes off you."

She was silent, contemplating what he had said. She knew Elios had been surveying her, admiring her as most men did. She had grown being aware of her looks and had learned how to use them during her time in Europe. Normally these looks from men didn't bother her, but with Elios the sight of those eyes flaring with passion had made her knees tremble, a feeling foreign to her. She wasn't sure she would be able to use her looks with this man because of her own reaction to him.

She walked to the window overlooking the view of the beach and the ocean nearby. She thought of Peraru and how much she had loved him, then of Elios and the undeniable attraction that had erupted between them. "It seems," she spoke quietly, fighting against the guilt gnawing at her insides, "that is the only advantage I do have."

_Salveo aureus muliercula_ - meaning _farewell beautiful little one_ in Latin

::

**_I hope your all enjoying!_**

Stay tuned for Chapter 3

: SailorPerfect :


	3. Chapter 3: An Indecent Proposal

**A Perfect Arrangement**

By: _SailorPerfect_

Chapter 3: An Indecent Proposal

Hotaru Montgomery Atheros had been raised and educated in Athens, living a life of pure luxury surrounded by the loving support of her parents and her elder brother, all of whom had adored her immensely. At the age of eighteen she had moved to the states and attended Harvard Law School, where she had spent the first two years excelling in all of her courses and pleasing her instructors with her wealth of knowledge.

It was when she was to emerge into her third year at Harvard that she had transferred to the American InterContinental University of Los Angeles and had begun study on Fashion Design. She had graduated swiftly from the university and in the years following had become one of the most well known fashion designers in Europe, then the United States. Her passion, she had realized during her stay in Harvard, had not been with law as she had once thought, but with the creative design that had always intrigued her as a child, then as a woman.

She no longer lived in Athens with her family, although she still visited several times during the year, but owned a condo in Park Avenue, New York, as well as a winery in Napa Valley, California, and another estate here in Newport Beach. She spent the majority of her time in her home in Napa Valley, the rolling hills and quiet country reminding her of home, with the condo in New York serving as her temporary home when she had to visit the city on business. Her estate in Newport she considered her home where she was allowed to enjoy the fast life with her friends and indulge in shopping.

But it was in Athens where her heart truly remained, with her family and childhood friends.

When she had been informed of Elios' visit she had been ecstatic, insisting he allow her to throw him a party in his honor, therefor allowing her to introduce him to her friends here in the states. Her family in Athens were not inclined to visit her here in California; most usually they only came so far as New York and purely on business, only to return home soon after. She was aware she was the only one who enjoyed the United States from her family.

She was pleased by the number of guests who arrived at her home to see and meet her superbly handsome cousin, most of these guests consisting of women. Over the years she had come to be extremely well known in the social circles of Newport, mingling with the most prestigious of high society. These were the majority of guests who arrived, all of them very curious to meet the man who was reputed to be the richest, most successful business man in Europe.

The night wore on and Hotaru noticed that the guest of honor was poorly neglecting the attentions being given to him, striding instead to the main doors of the entrance hall where the guests continued arriving. His eyes, dark with impatience and rising anger, forced her to excuse herself from the group of people she was currently speaking with, weaving through the groups of men and women to find him with his hands thrust deeply into his well cut suit pockets, his back to the room of people.

She noted the women who were standing close by, watching him with both hunger and frank female appreciation, but not daring to approach him in his moment of solitude. Amused by this, Hotaru strode past the women and went to him, placing one hand along his tense forearm.

He didn't jump, didn't flinch as most people would have when snapped rudely from their private thoughts. No, Elios had always been very calm and very cool, qualities she had long admired him for.

"What has you so distracted? I've never seen you behave this way before." Hotaru spoke quietly, aware of the people around them who were straining to hear even one word from this mysterious man.

He slid those dark eyes to her, a brief smile gracing his sensual lips. "You look beautiful tonight."

That voice, so deep and smooth, could melt any woman with its wealth of charm and sincerity. "Don't think that charm will work on me. Elios, what's wrong? Your mind is clearly not here."

He let out a long sigh, once again allowing his gaze back to the entrance doors. "I haven't been entirely truthful with you Hotaru."

"Oh?" Curious now, she raised a brow in question.

"I did come here to California for business, but not for my company." He frowned sharply, struggling to find a way to explain this to her. "I came to meet and speak with Rene Carrington, Peraru's fiance, and to claim the home she has here in Newport. Everything that once belonged to her is now mine, through a debt her uncle held with me."

She could hardly believe what she was hearing, staring at him in silent fascination. "Rene Carrington...are you telling me you came here only to take the little that she has left?" She asked this in complete shock, watching as his jaw tightened.

"Andrew had a debt with me, an enormous one. This is purely a business matter." Even as he spoke the words he could see her, so small and slim, her classically beautiful features sneering with disdain directed toward him. But through this obvious dislike he could feel the rapid heat that had flared between them, the intriguing woman with a temper he couldn't help but admire.

Hotaru watched him closely, irritated when she couldn't see through his calm, smooth features. The man had always been able to hide his thoughts and emotions perfectly. "I would believe that if I didn't know how good of friends you and Andrew had been, and how much respect you'd had for him." Sighing in pure frustration, she planted herself before him and forced his eyes to hers. "Your keeping something from me, I know you are. What is it?"

She knew he wouldn't have answered her, not so simply and quickly. But she hadn't believed in that exact moment the answer itself would walk through her fronts doors.

A murmur swept through the crowd of guests, an instant silence following the curious whispering. Elios' gaze lefts her to lock onto anothers with a burning intensity she had never seen in him before, causing her to turn and follow where everyone else was now looking.

A woman was standing at the entrance doors, dressed in a glittering black gown that clung to her like a second skin, trimming down to a skirt that reached mid-thigh, little black heels adorning her small feet. She had magnificent, fiery hair that was swept back from her face by two pins, tendrils of fat curls whispering against the smooth nape of her neck. She had expertly darkened her eyes, causing the peculiar auburn color to stand out vibrantly against skin that was as smooth as ivory. Hotaru felt an immediate surge of envy race through her at the sight of her slashing, dark brows, topping these exotic eyes that seemed to hold the secrets of both lust and obsessive love.

Hotaru knew who she was before Elios told her: Rene Carrington, only daughter to Darien and Serenity Carrington. She had indeed inherited her mothers looks of both sensual beauty and fiery innocence.

And it took only one look at Elios' thunderstruck expression to clue her in on what exactly had been occupying her cousin's mind all night.

Highly amused by the sight of Elios staring as if he had never seen a female before in his life, Hotaru tucked her tongue into her cheek, tapping one nail against her lips. "I see what you meant now when you said you hadn't been entirely truthful Elios."

She watched as his expression smoothed out once again at her comment, wondering what exactly this woman had done so swiftly to cause such a reaction in him. "She's here to discuss business." He murmured quietly, silently admiring the alluring sight she presented as she stood with her chin held high at the entrance hall doors.

"Business...hhhmmmm, if you say so, dear cousin." Sending him a radiant smile at the quick glowering glance he sent her, she moved forward suddenly before he could fully comprehend what she was doing. With her hands held out, she approached Rene and took the other's woman's hands in her own, smiling at the questioning frown which had creased her smooth brow. "Welcome to my home Rene Carrington. I'm Hotaru Montgomery Atheros."

Rene was utterly stunned by the darkly exotic woman standing before her; she held absolutely no resemblance to her dear Peraru or that loathsome Elios. She had several layers of dark, cascading hair that fell to her waist, with the same dark eyes and ivory skin. Her smile was warm, genuine, and just a little curious.

This was Peraru's cousin, the woman whom had resided here in Newport that she had never known existed. Amazed that she was finally meeting someone of Peraru's family other then this brother, Rene returned the smile with one of her own. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hotaru. You have such a lovely home."

Hotaru laughed softly, watching as those rich, auburn eyes slid to one side and watched Elios' approach with silent wariness. She sensed a slight disdain, an almost imperceptible sneer pass over the exquisite features, before she was smiling at her once again as if Elios didn't exist.

"I take that as the highest of compliments, coming from such a distinguished artist." Hotaru had long since admired the painting's Rene had swiftly become famous for in both Europe and the United States. Galleries featuring her works of art were sensational, with every piece she created taken within the first hour of the opening display.

Rene flushed slightly, acknowledging the compliment with the slightest bow of her fiery hair. "Thank you."

Elios cleared his throat abruptly from behind Hotaru, gaining both the women's attentions. "When your through deliberately ignoring me, I would like to also compliment you on how beautiful you look tonight, Miss Carrington."

Allowing her gaze to leave Hotaru's, Rene finally looked directly at him, struggling to speak normally at the sight of how magnificently handsome the man looked in a tuxedo. "Your compliments mean nothing to me Mr. Atheros, and are neither appreciated nor necessary."

Stunned by the obvious dislike Rene held for him, but more amused by it, Hotaru choked back the laughter bubbling in her throat. "I always found I admired honesty and respected a person who could speak their mind." Touching her hand to Elios' stiff arm, she smiled despite the tightening of his features. "I'll leave you two to discuss business then. It was a pleasure to meet you Rene, perhaps someday we could have lunch."

She nodded to her. "I'd like that." In silence she watched as Hotaru left them, disappearing into the group of guests and leaving them alone.

Left alone with him, she met his unflinchingly intense stare with her own. "Lets get this over with."

Inclining his head to her, he took her elbow in one of his hands, smiling when he felt her jolt at the connection. He guided her through the throng of people, intending to speak with her in utter privacy.

They were halted halfway through the room by a tall, slim man approaching them, his clear blue eyes and charming smile centered on her. "Rene! My God, I can't believe its you!" Taking her by her upper arms, he bent to brush his lips across her cheeks, missing the sight of Elios looming behind her. "I had no idea you were still in Newport."

She had felt Elios grip tighten about her arm before she had been pulled away from his grasp. "Yes, well, this is my home. I decided for the time being Europe would have to do without me."

The other man chuckled at her comment, stepping back to openly admire her. "Well I can only say its our gain and their loss, isn't it?"

Elios stepped forward at this, taking her arm in a proprietary manner once again. "Rene, _quella piccola_, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" He purposely allowed his tone to turn soft, seductive, arching one brow when the other man's eyes met his with a start.

Stiffening at his tone, ignoring the shudder he provoked with it, she moved slightly back so the two faced one another. "Elios Montgomery Atheros; Yaten Gallagher."

Elios watched the recognition pass through the other man's pale, blue eyes, watched the confusion follow closely on its heels. "Elios...but I thought...I mean weren't you engaged too--"

"Rene and I have several matters to discuss." Elios cut him off before he could say anymore, silently cursing the idiotic man. "If you'll excuse us?" Without waiting for a reply, he led her past him and through the crowd, taking them down a secluded hallway and through a set of double doors leading to a well furnished, quiet office. Shutting the doors at his back, he turned to face her.

"I wonder how my weak brother could have managed to keep you solely to himself, with all these men falling at your feet." His tone was clipped as he strode past her and behind the large, mahogany desk in the room, settling himself behind it.

A fierce current of rage flowed through her, causing her lips to tighten and her hands to curl into fists. Facing him, she took several breaths to attempt to calm herself. Everything, her very life and future, rested solely on this man.

"If you don't mind, I would appreciate it very much if you could keep any comments you have on Peraru to yourself." It took every ounce of self control to speak calmly and precisely, not allowing the vibrating fury to be heard in her voice.

She watched as his eyes remained steadily on her for several long, tense moments. She sensed anger, a hidden emotion as he drummed those long fingers atop his desk, his dark eyes never flinching from hers. She was surprised then when a cool, slow smile moved over his mouth, one brow arching as the image of the anger she had seen was suddenly gone as if it had never been.

"I wonder if you realize everything shows in those amazing eyes of yours." He murmured thoughtfully, then tactfully changed the subject before she could question him. "Agreed. I will keep any," he chuckled softly, "_comments_ I have on my pathetic little brother to myself." Amused when she took a threatening step forward at this, he raised his hands in mock innocence. "That was the last one, I can assure you."

Struggling to reign in her temper, especially because she could see it was highly entertaining him, she spoke in a cooly, haughty tone. "Could you please focus on the matter at hand and inform me of your decision?" Not once did her voice betray her, but her palms hand gone suddenly damp with unease.

He held one palm out, indicating the chair opposite him before the desk. "Have a seat, please."

She lifted her chin. "I'd rather stand."

Silence followed, moments ticking by as his jaw tightened and the fingers halted in their tapping over the desk. Swallowing the sudden fear coating her throat, she held her ground.

Leaning forward, he spoke quietly, but the precise manner in which he addressed her frightened her more then any anger he could have unleashed. "If you don't show some civility and manners, I will simply consider you in the lowest respects and have you thrown from _my_ home, in which you are currently an intruder. Is that understood?"

Furious, but more embarrassed by that lashing remark, she took a seat before him without another word.

"Now then," he settled back once more, shifting from dangerous to a shrewd businessman before her eyes, "down to business. You are aware of the situation your in, correct?"

She nodded curtly. "Yes, Alan explained everything to me."

"Very good. You are now fully able to comprehend just how much your uncle owed me in debts, and also how much of Carrington's Antique's I had come to own by the time of his death. You, to put it quite simply, own nothing."

She shot out of her seat before she could stop herself, shaking with fury. "You basta-"

"Cease!" He barked the command before she could finish what she'd been about to say, rising fluidly to his own towering height and slapping his hands on the desk between them. "These tantrums of yours do nothing for your cause! I meant what I said before. If your conduct does not change to that of a grown woman then I'll simply leave the matter in the capable hands of my lawyer and wash my own of it."

Her hands were shaking, with terror now instead of the anger that came naturally when she was around him. She knew he meant what he said, she could see clearly that his patience with her was nearly at the breaking point.

She turned her back to him, biting her lip as the images of both her uncle and Peraru drifted into her mind. Only weeks ago her life had been without a doubt at its peak, engaged to marry a man she loved and adored immensely, with an Uncle who had become everything to her since childhood.

But the cruel hand of fate had dealt its blow against her, feeling this happiness was much to perfect to last.

And now here she stood, waiting to be informed what her life would be now. She had indeed come into fame and glory during her stay in Europe through her paintings, but if she were to lose absolutely everything there would be _nothing_ left. All of her home's would belong to this man, her father's shops, as well as her pride. She didn't nearly have enough money saved to rent an apartment. One thing she and Peraru had both enjoyed was the fast and prestigious life. She had spent everything she earned from her galleries on fast cars, jewelry, and the most expensive, designer outfits. She had spoiled herself, as well as Peraru showering her with gifts from him.

She had been, quite bluntly, a spoiled, irresponsible woman in the past few years.

Slowly turning back to face him, she met his dark eyes with her own. "All right. I apologize." Because his expression did not change, she added, "That won't happen again."

He watched her for a moment, studying her in silence. For a split second of terrible fear she was sure he would shrug his broad shoulders and forget the compromise he had been willing to give her.

But instead he indicated she take her seat, and with a small sigh of relief, she did so.

"As I was saying," he continued smoothly, as if her outburst had never occurred, "I became aware only recently of exactly how much your uncle was indebted to me through my lawyer. After some careful thought over the matter since meeting with you yesterday, I've come to a final decision."

When he didn't continue, she grew nervous under his steady gaze, blurting out, "Well what is it then?"

She watched those sensually gorgeous features shift into a smile, nearly melting her into a puddle on the very seat she sat. He rose and came to lean one hip against the desk next to her, making her nervous with the little distance he had left between them. Crossing his arms over his broad chest, he reclined lazily and rested those darkly intimate eyes on her.

"I've decided I don't wish to share any of my new estates, summer homes, or condos with my brother's intended."

Snapped rudely from the sexual tension he was creating between them, she stared in wide eyed horror up at him. "_What!_"

He chuckled quietly, admiring her long, slim legs, made only more magnificent by the short, black dress she wore. "You fail to listen clearly to me, _piccola_. I do not wish to share any of these things with Peraru's fiance, but I do have one job for Rene Carrington."

Uneasy, but more suspicious by the gleam in those eyes, she cocked one slim brow. "Oh? And what's that?"

"It is a job any other woman in the world would enjoy supremely. As a matter of fact, several others have, but none have had the honor of being hand picked by me." Seemingly amused by this, he bent suddenly low to her, causing her to jump when he put his mouth a breath away from her cheek. "I will provide you with absolutely anything you may desire if you do this one job for me."

Tense, but more irritated that his closeness would cause her heart to pound furiously, she hissed at him," What is it?"

"Become my mistress." His smile spread when he saw her look, those wide, auburn eyes staring at him in utter disbelief. "You would accompany me wherever my business takes me, entertain me both in and out of the bedroom. It is something I'm sure you would excel in."

She could hardly believe what she was hearing. That this loathsome, barbaric man could even _suggest_ such a thing was completely ludicrous! She couldn't remember a time in her life when she had ever been more insulted!

She stood then, straightening until she was at level with his chest, her head tilted back to better look into those smug, arrogant eyes. The bastard even believed she would be flattered! "I'm not sure I heard you right, Mr. Atheros. You want me to be your mistress?"

He reached one hand out and slid a single finger along her bare arm, pleased by the shudder this provoked. "That is correct."

He didn't even see it coming. While her features remained impassive, her right hand came up suddenly and slapped him hard across the face, so hard that he stumbled back two steps under the blow. Shocked, he turned just in time to see her exiting through the doors that led to the hallway outside.

The shock was quick to pass, taken over instead by a blinding fury such as he had never known. The woman was an idiot! How _dare_ she refuse him, an opportunity any other woman in the world would have killed to have. To the present time no woman had ever refused him, no woman had ever dared too! They had come to him willingly, eager to please him and do as he bid, then remain from his path when he began to grow tired of them.

It was apparent Rene Carrington had absolutely no clue what exactly she had gotten herself into.

He caught up with her quickly, finding her weaving through the groups of people. He took her firmly by the arm and jerked her back, forcing her to follow him as he dragged her back to the office despite her protests. Shoving her into the room, he slammed the doors at his back and faced her, his own rage a formidable opponent against hers.

"Your nuts! You've completely lost your mind to think that I will actually be your mistress! I would rather _die_ then be-"

"Enough!" He roared the single word at her, causing her to jump and take a single step back in fright. Breathing hard, struggling to regain his own composure, he moved forward, his slow approach reminding her of a dark panther stalking its prey, only waiting for the right moment to strike. "Do you realize how little choice you have in this situation? Perhaps you need a reminder."

"I don't-"

"Your homes all belong to me, as does every single car your uncle has purchased, as well as the sporty little convertibles you have presently residing in Carmel." He watched the blood drain from her face, darkly pleased by the fright that had crossed her exquisite features. "The villa in Venice, the apartments in Paris, the country home in Milan, and the yacht in Greece all belong to me. You did not save your earnings, but squandered them, leaving you nearly penniless at the present time."

She was trembling violently, her mind racing with the sudden awareness that everything she had owned in Europe was no longer hers. But he hadn't mentioned one...perhaps...

"Your thinking of the home Peraru purchased for the two of you in Rome." Elios cut neatly through her thoughts, stopping to stand only two feet away from her. "Unfortunately that home was purchased under his name and at the time of his death all items purchased by him came to be under my ownership as well."

"But you...how _could_ you? That was our home, it was where we-"

He could feel a dark, deadly emotion boiling inside of him at the mention of what that home was meant to have been. He couldn't understand why it was he was becoming so irrationally angry in merely seeing her become so distressed by this, but he didn't wish to hear his pathetic brothers name come from her lips once more.

He cut her off with a single, slashing motion of his hand. "It is no longer your home. The past is where it will remain and your present as well as future are what you need to worry on." He watched her struggle with herself, a shadow moving across her eyes, until she finally nodded to him. "You have nothing Miss Carrington. Tell me, where will you live? What will you eat? What will you wear?" He shook his head at the naked terror passing over her features. "If you walk out of here tonight, you have nowhere to go. You cannot return to your home here in Newport, it is being vacated as we speak. Now tell me, _answer me_, what will you do?"

She was trapped, completely and utterly trapped. Everything he had said was true, every word. How was she supposed to live when she now had nothing?

She knew that although she and Peraru had met and partied with many people in Europe, these 'friends' would surely turn their back on her if she were to go to them for help. The several that she knew here in Newport stayed away from her ever since she had returned, recognizing that she had isolated herself from the world since the deaths of her uncle and Peraru. All of these acquaintances would surely shun her if they were to discover she was penniless.

She felt him then, the warmth from his much larger frame, one of those strong hands trailing a path along her bare back, sending fierce tremors along her body. Even as her mind rebelled against the touch, she could feel herself responding, the sexual tension between them nearly overpowering her sense of reason.

"Perhaps I should prove to you that being my woman is what your body yearns for." His voice was quiet, his lips moving close to her neck, closer, but not close enough. "You cannot deny that you want me."

She whirled to face him, taking a step back even as he moved forward. "Stop it. _Don't_ come any closer! I don't want this!"

"Your eyes tell me differently, _piccola_."

She felt herself bump against the desk then, but before she could evade him he had her trapped there, caging her in, his hands coming to rest on her hips as he slid that glorious body of steel against her. "Get off of me!" She could feel her palms going damp when he lowered his head until his mouth was resting against her throat, the hands at her hips tightening and pressing her more firmly to him.

"Why do you fight me?" He murmured the words, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her as he struggled to remain in control of this situation. It worried him that he would have to concentrate on this with her. No other woman had ever wavered the immense control he always maintained. "If you surrender yourself to me, you will find I am a very generous lover."

The temptation, the lure of lust he was provoking in her battled strongly against the barrier of loathing he deserved. She had never been weak, she had never allowed a man to reduce her to nerves as most women she had seen had, but this man was breaking through every shield she had created and tumbling down her defenses. She had loved Peraru, she still loved Peraru; it was with him that she had been prepared to spend the rest of her life with.

But she could not summon the image of him as his older brother trailed that tempting mouth along her cheekbones now.

"Your answer, _piccola_. I am not known for being a patient man."

He left her little choice. With nothing belonging to her and absolutely nowhere to go, she had only this offer to take. It shamed her, and it shamed her deeply, to be forced to turn to him in her weakest hour, but she was sensible enough to know that in her present circumstances of desperation, this was the only place she had to go.

When she finally spoke her voice was steady, strong, but deep inside only she knew she would give him this, but never her heart. "It seems I have little choice in the matter." Their eyes met, fiery auburn against eyes as dark and potent as a bolt of lightening. "Yes Mr Atheros, I will be your mistress."

_piccola_ - meaning little one in Italian

::

**_: This choice will ultimately change both their lives :_**

: Stayed tuned for Chapter 4:: 

: SailorPerfect :


	4. Chapter 4: A Mysterious Past

**Author's Note**: I'm pleased with how many people are reading this story and are actually interested. I've come to notice that most people tend to want fanfics centering on Serena and Darien only. I can understand this because they _are_ the main couple in Sailor Moon and my own personal favorites, but I don't think we should forget their daughter.

Anyway, I wanted to say that I respect those who left me reviews arguing with me over how macho Elios is and how weak Rene is. I guess the only thing I can ask from you readers is to keep a few things in mind: not everything will occur in this story as it appears, and not everything is what it seems. There was a review I received from someone saying this storyline was extremely cliche and she went on to state exactly what would happen in this fanfic and how she saw it ending, Elios having a woman in his past who would come between them and Rene remaining loyal to the brother, etc.

I hate to tell her and others who may agree, but she's wrong.

I don't like making my fanfics cliche and easily predictable. This one will not be, trust me. So if you think your still intrigued enough to continue and willing to be open minded, then please read on and I hope you enjoy!

**A Perfect Arrangement**

By: _SailorPerfect_

Chapter 4: A Mysterious Past

Milan, Italy

_The night was alive with magic._

_The stars blinked and shone against the darkened sky, as if flaring out and casting their own glow alongside the shadow of the moon. The smooth lights illuminated the deep mysteries of the dark, the sun leaving the lingering impression of its vast brilliance on the descending of the night._

_Milan was a beautiful city in the sweltering heat of summer, the days filled with brutal heat and the nights a steady flow of soothing warmth. She preferred the night here, basking in the romance of the setting sun, then the magical atmosphere of the moon's night._

_But in this moment her life was clearly perfect, with the love of her life at her side._

_They stood at the balcony of her uncle's country estate here in Milan, his hand covering hers as they rested them together along the stone railing of the balcony. They stood in silence, admiring the exquisite night and enjoying one another's company as well._

_She felt him turn toward her then, meeting his gaze and smiling softly at the familiar love that shone from those sharp, blue eyes. They had met only weeks before, but their love had struck as fiercely and quickly as a bolt of lightening piercing through their hearts, their passion for one another as strong and violent as a storm. She had never believed love could be this potent, a madness that clouded the senses and blinded one to everything but the one person who mattered most in their world._

_He took her hands in his, staring down at them, a sudden frown of intense concentration furrowing his brow. Patiently she waited for him to speak, silently admiring how handsome he was underneath the moons glow, his silvery, white hair shining brilliantly, the smooth angles of his face reminding her of fairy tale princes, and how devastatingly beautiful they had been in the days of old. He was breathtaking, this man she loved, and she never tired of teasing him about this, watching in delight as embarrassment took him and caused him to flush at her praise of his stunning looks._

_But it wasn't these looks that had caught her attention, it had been the man. He had shown her to laugh, to cry, to become blindingly furious with him one moment, then melt into his arms as passion took them the next. He had taught her the endless possibilities of love, and the riot of emotions that came with it. He had captured her heart where no man ever could._

_"Rene, my darling, you know how much I love you. These past weeks with you have been the most cherished of my life." He spoke quietly, his grip on her hands becoming a little firmer, his intense gaze rising to meet hers. "I couldn't imagine a future without you."_

_She nodded, overcome by his charm and sincerity, as she always was. "Yes, I feel the same way."_

_"It relieves me to hear that you feel the same." He took a deep breath then, and she was a little stunned to feel that the hands holding hers were not quite steady. Before she could ask him if he was all right he had dropped down to one knee, her hands still held securely in his, those beautiful eyes looking up at her with both love and hope, and just a little fear._

_It occurred to her what he was going to ask her, and just as she realized it she could feel the blood draining from her face, her own heart accelerating and thumping like a jack rabbit against her ribs. It seemed everything inside of her came to a crashing halt, as the moment and man of her life knelt before her and prepared to ask her the question she had only ever dreamt of in her dreams._

_A choked sob escaped her, tears filling her eyes as he seemed to gather himself. He faltered for a moment at the sight of her tears, but when she smiled, then released a watery laugh of joy, his own grin broke out across his handsome face, the sheer beauty of those features nearly causing her knees to tremble._

_"Rene, my love, my life." His voice had become stronger now, relief and pure, unadulterated joy evident as he took from his pocket the ring he had chosen especially for her. "I want you in my future. I want to be able to wake every morning and see you there, lying beside me. Rene Carrington, will you marry me?"_

_"Oh God, **yes**!" She could hardly contain herself, and before she had taken a breath she was swept into his embrace, his arms lifting her off the floor as he swirled her among the stars and the romance of Milan._

_Yes indeed, this night was alive with magic. And it was for them._

Orange County, California

Present Day

She wondered why the memory of one of the happiest moments in her life would come to her at a time like this.

But in the next moment her mind was wiped clean of any thought at the sight of Elios' smile, a slow, sensual smile curving along those tempting lips as the eyes regarded her with extreme satisfaction. She felt his hands squeeze her hips before he released her, stepping back and extending one arm to her gallantly, offering her the seat at the desk.

Pressed against the desk, she studied him in silent suspicion, wondering if this was meant as a trick. Slowly she moved from the desk, taking her seat and watching as he rounded the desk to take his seat once again.

The man could change moods faster then lightening. It was something she would have to keep in mind.

"I'm very pleased by your decision. You need not worry on any expenses, I will be taking care of all of them." He laced his hands together, placing them atop the desk as he leaned forward, his expression suddenly grim. "However, there are a few matters which you must respect from this moment forward."

Frowning sharply, she narrowed her eyes on him. "What matters exactly?"

"I do not tolerate other men near what belongs to me Miss Carrington. I expect your complete fidelity to me and I warn you now, I won't be as understanding as my little brother was of all these men who seem to worship the very air you breathe."

Her hands gripped the arms of the seat so tightly her knuckles turned white, a thousand insults trembling on her lips as he continued as if what he said was completely normal. "I ask now that you do not speak of marriage to me. I am not a marrying man and do not wish to hear the whining of yet another woman who cannot accept me for who I am." He cocked a brow at the livid fury passing over her exquisite features. "I take it this rule does not suit you. I didn't realize you would fall in love with me so quickly."

She had to take a moment to crush the raging temper that was desperate to lash out at him. His earlier comment of referring to her anger as tantrums had stung more then she cared to admit. Particularly because even she could admit he had been right. "You have an extremely high opinion of yourself."

He tilted his head, studying her with some amusement. "And its quite easy to see how accurate this opinion is by the desire in your expressive eyes."

"Dream on."

He let out a rich, appreciative laugh, unaware how the shift in his superb features caused her to stare in numb fascination. "I have dreamt, since the moment I met you."

Annoyed that this comment sent a ripple of heat through her belly, she leaned forward then and raised a slim brow. "So if there's rules for me, what about you? Does that mean you get to keep screwing around, even while your with me?"

He reached out and trailed a finger along the curve of her hand, smiling when she jerked back at the contact. "Jealousy so soon; I'm flattered. But the answer is no, I will not be 'screwing around,' as you so vulgarly put it. Contrary to what I'm sure you've been told, I'm not a man to toy with women's emotions. I respect them, as much as I would have respected my mother's as well."

"So what would your mother have thought about this little proposition you made to me then?" She sneered at him, pleased when he stilled in surprise.

It took only a moment for him to relax once again, his gaze sharpening, like the fine point of a dangerous blade. "That was beneath you and I hope in the future such a comment is never made again." He seemed to dismiss it then, but the glint remained in his eyes. "Now I must return to the party. My cousin will be very upset with me if I neglect these guests of hers any longer." He rose to his towering height, coming around the desk to take her arm as they walked together to the double doors. "I would like for you to remain and accompany me for the remainder of the evening."

"Is that an order?" She didn't like that he had shifted to being so suddenly generous and calm, especially when she had made that degrading remark to him.

He shook his head, opening the door for her and leading her into the hall. "It was a request."

She still didn't want to spend her time among people who would feign horror and sorrow for her Uncle and Peraru, then drill her for information on the brother. She knew Newport, and she knew that at this moment the room of people they were approaching was completely aware that she and Elios had slipped away from the party together.

"In that case I'll have to decline your offer. I'm tired and I'm not in the mood to put up with people."

He stopped just before they entered the room, standing together, the room full of curious guests next to them. "I understand how you feel. Were I able to, I would accompany you home, but sadly I cannot." He offered his arm to her and she took it with some reluctance, allowing him to lead her through the group of people. She noticed how several women watched him as he walked by, some of these struggling to catch his eye and failing.

They made it to the entrance hall of the estate, where Hotaru stood greeting guests who were still arriving. It seemed Elios was a very, very popular man in Newport and everyone who knew of him came hoping to make his acquaintance.

"Hotaru." Elios spoke from behind her, his darkly exotic cousin turning toward them and smiling. "Miss Carrington is leaving for the night. Could you have my chauffeur bring the car around to convey her home?"

Hotaru nodded quickly. "Of course." She motioned one of her valets over, speaking quickly to him before the young man hurried away. "I had hoped you could stay a bit longer."

"I'm tired and since the business between Mr. Atheros and I is finished, I thought I would go home." She flicked a glance around the room, meeting several eyes that were watching them with curiosity.

"I see. Well your welcome in my home Rene, and I do hope we will meet again."

Rene nodded. "I hope so too."

"Rene." Yaten Gallagher approached them cautiously, keeping one eye trained on Elios, who had narrowed his eyes at the sight of him. "I take it your leaving."

Rene ignored Elios' sharp scowl, instead flashing Yaten a smile. "Yes, I am. Perhaps we could get together someday soon to catch up." She felt Elios tense next to her, secretly pleased she could repay him for some of the things he had said to her.

"That would be great." Yaten finally shifted his eyes beyond Rene and spotted Hotaru, his blue eyes widening slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Yaten Gallagher." He offered his hand to Hotaru, his mind wiped clean of any thought at the sight of this beautiful, enchanting creature.

Hotaru flushed, extending her hand and blinking once when Yaten took it and lifted it to his lips instead. "Hotaru Montgomery Atheros. It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is definitely all mine."

"Here's my chauffeur. Hotaru, if you'll excuse us." Covering Rene's hand with one of his own, Elios led her through the entrance hall and outside, where a sleek rolls Royce had been brought to the front of the estate, a tall, older looking man rounding the car to open the back door for her. She had time to only glance back and see Yaten offering his arm to Hotaru, who took it, as obviously fascinated by him as he was of her.

Elios stopped her at the bottom of the steps, turning to her and taking her hands in his, his grip gentle but firm. "You will no longer be remaining at your estate here in Newport, it has been vacated. I am currently staying at the Hilton and have informed them of your arrival." When she opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off. "Do not worry, your things have been taken to our room there." He leaned forward suddenly and slowly brushed his lips across her cheek, lingering long enough to have her insides curling. "I will join you later tonight, _piccola_." The promise was delivered in a quiet whisper, before he stepped back and took the heating warmth of his body with him, releasing her and leaving her standing alone on the steps.

Watching him mount the steps, silently cursing her own stupidity and weakness, she turned and walked toward the waiting chauffeur, nodding to the man as he helped her inside then closed the door behind her.

As the car slowly made its way through the streets she couldn't help wondering if this decision had been the best one to make. She had degraded herself in the lowest form by taking his offer and agreeing to become his mistress. She had betrayed the memory of her beloved Peraru by giving herself to the one man who had hurt the love of her life the most.

Even now her mind raced with possibilities, with other options she could take instead of this one. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to think of something that could save her from this arrangement she found herself in.

When she arrived at the hotel she was quickly escorted to her room, the presidential suite in the hotel. It didn't surprise her to find Elios was staying in the most luxurious of accommodations the hotel had to offer. She doubted he had ever accepted anything but the best for himself.

She dismissed the manager of the hotel, who had personally escorted her to the rooms himself and had offered his services in any way necessary to her. She had missed the nearly dreamy look he had been giving her when she had turned away, more preoccupied with what lay ahead of her this night.

_How_ was she possibly going to go through with this? It was a simple matter of agreeing to such a ridiculous situation, but now, as she made her way to the bedroom and stood staring at the huge, king sized bed before her, it was a completely different matter to actually go through with this.

Determined not to be intimidated or frightened by him, she went through her belongings, which had indeed been taken to his rooms, and removed one of her nightgowns, a thin, silk slip that left little to the imagination. Most of her lingerie was like this, due to Peraru's favoring them.

She took a long, hot bath, relaxing in the tub and allowing her mind to mist over with memories of when she and Peraru had enjoyed one another in the Jacuzzi at their home he had purchased in Rome. Those times had been the happiest of her life, when the two of them had been alone together and had luxuriated in the love they'd held for one another.

When the memories became to painful, when tears began to gather in her eyes and burn for release, she left the tub and dried herself off, willing the tears away. She had refused to allow herself any weakness or sorrow since she had cried herself to sleep those first nights, alone in the bed they had shared in Rome. When she had buried Peraru, she had also buried the tears and wrenching grief, knowing if she allowed herself to wallow in self pity she would cease to exist.

Although several times she had hoped for this, even she had known, deep inside, that she was too strong to simply lay down and allow life to slip away. She had been raised well by both her parents, and Andrew.

She slipped into her nightgown, then pulled her robe over this and knotted the middle. She checked the clock next to the bedside, a little annoyed that it was already past one and Elios still hadn't arrived. She had been determined to remain awake until he came and hope to convince him out of this ridiculous arrangement.

She _was_ a little tired though. She could feel the fatigue from the day beating at her temples and eyes, struggling to remain awake despite the late hour. It wouldn't hurt if she laid down for just a moment, just to rest her eyes a bit. After all, the bed was so soft and warm, the pillows so comfortable as she lay down and snuggled into its warmth.

She didn't realize she had fallen into a deep sleep, even when she found herself walking among a thick veil of fog, the cool air of the night causing her to shiver violently. She couldn't see anything, couldn't make out any shapes or forms around her. It seemed she was lost in this sea of mist, as if she had always been and she would never be found.

She heard the footsteps then, soft and muted, but coming directly for her. A thin sliver of fear raced up her spine and she whirled around, the fog swirling like ominous dancing figures about her, thickening and blinding her to her surroundings. She struggled valiantly to see through it, to see if it was the one meant to rescue her from this misery of loneliness, but failed miserably, glimpsing only white frost. She wondered briefly if fog could possibly live, could strike fear into the heart and bring death with it. If it could bring the one who could save her, could it bring the one meant to destroy her?

Terror became a living, breathing being inside of her then, fear coating her throat and choking her with it, preventing her from screaming with fright. She was unable to move, she was unable to run. She could only stand there, waiting, waiting, until the one approaching came to her and revealed who they were.

She saw him then, the tall outline of a man just beyond her sight, standing in the swirling of the dense fog and watching her in silence. One of her hands clutched her throat, and just as she watched one of his own hands reach toward her, she came awake with a start, breathing hard, her body damp with sweat.

"It was a nightmare, _piccola_, only a nightmare." Her eyes snapped to the corner of the room where Elios sat, his crisp white shirt unbuttoned and loosened at the collar, a drink in his hand. He leaned forward then and studied her intently, frowning at the terror slowly seeping from her features. "I wonder what could cause a woman like you to dream of such a thing."

She had to take a moment, to will the fear still bubbling inside of her away. "How...how long have you been sitting there?"

He stood slowly, striding to the bed and setting his drink on the bedside cabinet. "Long enough. At first I didn't wish to wake you, but after a moment it was clear you were having no peaceful sleep." He reached one hand out, moving her curtain of fiery hair back over one pale shoulder. "You look very beautiful, _piccola_, your eyes heavy with sleep and your body so warm."

The fear had ebbed considerably, replaced by a rush of liquid fire caused by the mere touch of his fingertips. She could feel him crowding closer, moving to settled himself on the bed behind her, those rough hands swiftly removing the robe she was still wearing, coming back to move in a gentle caress along her bare arms. He murmured something against her shoulder as his lips pressed into the warm flesh, her eyes drifting closed as those hands moved around and cupped the soft weight of her breasts in his hands.

These emotions swamping her could not be described. She had never felt such a swift surrender of sense and reason before, had never thought that desire and passion could transcend into a dark, obsessive lust that clouded the mind and robbed one of all sanity. She could feel the memories of Peraru sliding away from her, like cool water slipping through her fingertips and leaving her fumbling for control. As the hands at her breasts cupped and molded the soft flesh, she felt her heart constricting and suddenly shuddering, as if releasing something...or someone.

Her eyes snapped open then, her breathing irregular, as he curved himself around her, his mouth moving with slow deliberation along her back, his hands holding possessively to her breasts. Even more terrified of what was happening inside of her then she had been during the dream, she wrenched herself from his arms, climbing off the bed and striding to the other side of the room.

She cursed her weakness, she cursed her own stupidity, more then she cursed him. Ashamed by her actions, by her _thoughts_, she wrapped her arms around herself and struggled to ignore the memory of that tempting mouth, as well as the erotic feel of those expert hands.

She heard him move behind her, tensing when his hands came to rest on her shoulders. "What is it? Did I hurt you?" His voice was soft, concerned, but still so beautiful and captivating.

She despised herself for wanting him for that alone.

"No...no, you didn't hurt me." Slowly, she moved away, forcing him to drop his hands to his sides. "I'm not sure if I can do this."

For the sake of her own sanity, she _couldn't_ do this. He was forcing her to feel emotions she had never felt before, and to question all of the one's she already had. She had only just met him, but she could sense he was dangerous to her, a man she would never be able to control as she had all the others in the past. But more importantly, she would be unable to control herself.

The silence following her admission was thunderous. She waited for the explosion from him, waited for him to throw her out and leave her on the street. She expected he wouldn't tolerate her swift change in mood and fully believed she would now be forced to fend for herself.

He sighed heavily, and when he finally spoke his tone was quiet. "Perhaps I have had my own desire's met too easily by other women. Don't you agree, _piccola_, that the most important and vital objects in life are to be achieved only through immense patience and care?"

Slowly she turned to face him, a frown crossing her brow. "What? I don't understand-"

He held up one hand. "Do not pay attention to me. I seem to be speaking in riddles this night." He studied her for a moment, then stepped forward and reached one hand out to touch her cheek, his jaw tightening when she trembled at the touch. "You have nothing to fear. I am not a man who has ever enjoyed forcing a woman." He moved closer, so close she could feel the heat of his body, his warm breath on her forehead. His hands took hers, lightly and with no pressure. "I will wait until you come willingly to me."

The quiet words shocked her and she could only stare at him, shaking her head. "But you...you said..."

"Yes, I know what I said." He cocked one brow. "It appears your opinions of me are not quite accurate." A sudden smile blessed his features, full of both arrogance and charm. "And I also know that the wait will not be long."

He was, quite simply, the most arrogant man she had ever met in her life. But although he was vain beyond words, he was also confusing her immensely. She had known of the harsh business man and had already dealt with that aspect of his character. She had been driven to uncontrollable fury by the conceited, proud man beneath the supremely gifted looks.

In this moment she wasn't entirely certain what type of man she was dealing with.

"Come now. Your tired." He urged her to the bed, moving back the covers and allowing her to slide beneath them. "Know that as long as I'm with you, no harm will come to you."

It was odd that his quiet words could actually send a deep sense of relief through her. Only yesterday she had despised this man, had thought the worst of him, and now she felt as if anything he said to her was completely true.

She listened as he moved about the room, listened in silence as he undressed. She could feel herself relaxing into the soft cushions of the bed, could feel herself slowly edging toward sleep once again.

But when the bed gave from his side, she snapped awake, stiffening with unease as he reached out and flipped the switch from the bedside lamp out, casting them in darkness. Laying utterly still, she was unprepared when he reached out and circled her waist with his hand, dragging her across the bed and into contact with his lithe, powerful frame.

"Don't be frightened." He murmured the words against her hair, exhaling softly and curving her more closely to him. "I meant what I told you earlier. Although it will cost me, I will not touch you until you come to me willingly." He slid one hand along her hip, groaning quietly, muttering something in his own language that sounded distinctly like a curse.

It was difficult to sleep with him so close, with the feel of that hard, tempting body pressed so intimately against hers. She didn't think she would be able too, but when she finally slept it was peaceful, and indeed this time no nightmares intruded upon her sleep.

"Its utterly barbaric. I still _cannot_ believe that you, whom I had always considered to be rational, would be seriously proposing such a ludicrous situation to your own brother's fiance." Hotaru merely lifted one dark brow when Elios slid her a look of warning from beneath his lash's. "What? Do you actually think you can frighten me? I've been putting up with your overbearing temper longer then anyone who's known you."

"You referred to Rene still being engaged to my brother in the present tense." Settled behind the desk in his cousin's home, the same office he had used to speak with Rene the night before, he lifted his gaze briefly and allowed it to rest on the dark woman before him. "Peraru is dead."

"So it would seem." Hotaru didn't like how calm he seemed, how totally convinced he was that Rene was to belong to him now. She had never heard Elios sound possessive, even the slightest bit, but the proprietary manner in which he had spoken of Rene had both amazed and worried her.

"You object to my solution."

She ran one hand through her dark hair, pinning him with a deep scowl. "Elios, your solution is crazy! Haven't you heard a single word I've said to you?"

"Of course. I have the highest regard for your opinion Hotaru, I always have." He kept his gaze on the lab top before him, typing swiftly as she paced before him.

"Seiya is an idiot, I've always known that, but you were the one who made him see sense and reason most of the time." She muttered the words beneath her breath, at wit's end. "Where is your sanity now? Did you leave it in Athen's with him before you came?"

"I want her." The words were quiet, simple, but carried all the power and force as if he had raised his voice. "If desire and lust is an insanity, then I am indeed insane."

"You make it sound so romantic." She shot back sarcastically.

"And why isn't it?"

She whirled around, marching to the desk and slapping her hands on the polished wood, seething when he didn't so much as flinch. "There's absolutely _nothing_ romantic in the proposal you made to her. Your treating her like a whore!"

He reacted in an instant, slamming one fist down on the desk with such force she jumped in shock. "_Do not_ call her that!" He shouted the words at her, rising to his towering height, his blue eyes as frigid and sharp as a violent winter storm. "She is no whore!" Beyond control, he strode from behind the desk and began pacing the length of the room, running his hands through his hair as he reverted to Greek in his furious shouting.

"Elios." Hotaru had only seen him lose his temper once before and it had been a sight to behold even then. Elios was known for remaining calm at all times and maintaining his dignity. His father and mother had been very proud of him in this aspect of his character. But once he lost the calm control, he was as dangerous and lethal as a panther, who could strike and defeat its enemies in one mortal blow.

"I would treat her with more respect and more compassion then even Peraru ever could!" He was still shouting in Greek, his hands tightly formed fists at his sides. "Do you think he ever meant any of what he told her? Do you think she ever truly knew the man he was beneath the lies?"

The doors to the study opened slowly, Hotaru watching as Rene entered the room, eyeing his shouting form warily. Before he could continue and reveal more then was necessary, Hotaru stopped him by coming forward to grip his arm. It was as hard as iron. "Elios!" She spoke sharply, ignoring the murderous rage in his eyes. "We have company cousin."

For a moment she thought he would shake her off, like an annoying insect that meant nothing to a raging beast. She felt him struggling for control, felt the muscles beneath her hand vibrating with fury, and was nearly certain he would ignore the other woman who had entered the room and vent the remaining of the seething rage within.

But then he turned those eyes, eyes as icy and savage as the panther she thought of when looking at him, and she watched in utter fascination as the rage slowly withdrew, his entire body relaxing, the harsh lines of his face smoothing into the beautifully handsome features once again.

Hotaru would have_never, ever_ in her life believed it if she hadn't seen it for herself.

"_Piccola_." He spoke the single endearment smoothly, holding one hand out when Rene stood where she was at the door, poised and still, watching him with quiet suspicion in her eyes. "I apologize for alarming you. Hotaru and I were just having a discussion."

"It sounded more like an argument to me." She had heard them from the gardens outside, where Elios had left her to admire the beautiful array of flowers and fountains Hotaru had proudly displayed. She'd only heard Hotaru's voice at first, then as she'd neared the room, Elios' booming replies had dominated the silence of the home.

She was curious to know what could cause Elios to shout in such a manner at his cousin.

"Arguments in this family are entirely relative." Hotaru cut in lightly, sending Rene a warm, brilliant smile. "Did you enjoy the gardens?"

She could see that the argument they'd been having was off limits to her. She wondered briefly if Peraru had ever been made to feel like an intruder on matters like these. "Yes, very much. They're very well tended."

"I take care of them when I'm here. When I'm away on business, my personal gardener sees to them. He's the only other person I would trust to see to them." She sensed she had become an intruder herself, and touched her hand briefly to Elios' arm. "I'll leave you two alone then. Elios, make sure you don't leave without telling me goodbye properly first."

"I'll make sure too." When they were alone he came forward and took her hands in his, bending to press a kiss against her cheek. He smiled when he felt her pulse jump beneath his fingertips, pleased by the reaction he caused in her. "Nervous, little one?"

"You wish." She attempted to tug her hands from his, annoyed when he merely tightened his grip. "May I please have my hands back?"

The smile spread slowly, and with such a ruthless charm she was powerless against its appeal. The man had an unbelievable power over her, one that irritated and frightened her. "I enjoy how temper heightens your beauty. I imagine most men have fallen at their knees before you when anger has taken over your features." He released one of her hands and cupped her face instead, allowing his thumb to glide along her hot cheek. "But you know this weakness you produce in men, don't you _piccola_?"

"Your being ridiculous." She shoved his hand away from her, yanking the other back. She could feel the heat of a blush rising over her cheeks, infuriating her that he could actually cause such a reaction in her when no other man ever had. "You make it sound as if I go around ensnaring men for the hell of it."

He lifted one dark brow. "Your reputation led me to believe as much."

She fumbled with words for a moment, so overtaken with shock and anger she could formulate no response. "_My_ reputation? Who are you to speak of reputations? Your reputed to be Europe's most notorious heartbreaker! I've heard of how careless you are with women's hearts, how you enjoy stepping on them and don't give a damn about the misery you leave behind."

"You seem to be most informed on my actions." He spoke very, very quietly.

The quiet tone should have warned her, but she recklessly ignored it, instead pointing one righteous finger at him. "What kind of man could actually take enjoyment in hurting women? What type of man would force one into an arrangement that completely degrades and insults her?"

He moved with the speed of light, regarding her dispassionately one moment, pinning her against the wall the next, his hands gripping her shoulders brutally. It would occur to her later that she'd had no warning, that she didn't even see him move, until the only sight blurring her vision were his eyes, as cold and savage as a panthers, his features clenched in a furious rage.

"Do you enjoy baiting me? Is it the only form of entertainment you find?" He shook her sharply and with such force she could feel terror rising in her throat, nearly choking her with it. "I warn you that although I have treated you with care and understanding so far, I too have my limits. Push me further and you won't like the methods of punishment I use."

She shook her head, wincing when his hands tightened. "I didn't mean-"

"I know exactly what you meant, and you do as well! I have no need to explain my previous actions to you, nor to be made to feel guilty over them. You know nothing of my past, you know nothing of me!" He caught the pain that flashed through her eyes then, instantly releasing her from his grasp and stepping back, his hands balling into fists at his sides. He cursed harshly in his native tongue beneath his breath, turning away from her and striding to the windows at the far end of the room, keeping his back to her as he took in the sight of the courtyard below outside.

She remained where she was against the wall, watching him carefully. The terror he had caused drained slowly, and with it came shame instead. It was a struggle for her to overcome this resentment she had felt for him for so long, to see beyond the past and to the present man who now stood before her.

But she would _have_ too. He had offered her so much more then she would have ever expected from him, and still to her astonishment had not taken her carelessly last night. It had been the an enormous shock to discover that he would wait for her to come to him, even knowing how much she detested him.

The brief thought gave her pause. _Did_ she detest him? Did she still feel this resentment for him, or was she merely attempting to force herself in feeling anger toward him to keep her resolve from softening?

Her anger, her bitterness at the situation, were the only present defenses she had against him. If she were to let them go, she would be utterly powerless and her own resistance would swiftly crumble. She could remember clearly how intensely her emotions had overtaken her the night before, and how he had frightened her in realizing she had indeed met her match among men.

But even she knew these excuses were her own and did not justify the lashing remarks she had made only moments before.

Taking a deep breath, amazed she would be taking this first step of her own will, she walked to him and placed her hand along his arm. She felt him tense, subtly shifting away from her, but she stubbornly refused to back away now.

"I'm sorry Elios." She spoke the words quietly, her eyes on the rigid outline of his profile. "Your right, everything you said. I have no right to judge you on past events, or even present. Your personal life is your own and none of my business." She blew out a breath, hating herself. Groveling had never come easy for her. "You just get me so mad sometimes."

He turned to face her slowly, those dark eyes searching her face carefully, as if for some hidden trap. "I apologize as well. I should not have made that comment on your reputation either. It was beneath me."

"Yeah well, you weren't too far off the mark." At his questioning look she flushed slightly, twisting her fingers together. "Before Peraru came into my life I wasn't exactly the kindest woman with men's feelings." When he still remained silent, she grew annoyed and threw her head back, meeting his gaze defiantly. "I was careless. They didn't matter to me, no one did."

He stared at her for several long moments, seeming to weigh her words carefully. She wished she could see what he was thinking, but the man knew precisely how to hide his own thoughts with a skill she found she admired. "I will not be one of those men."

The statement caught her off guard, a quick frown crossing her brow. "I never said-"

He took her shoulders in his hands once again, surprising her enough to silence her. This time his grip wasn't brutal, but the barely restrained strength beneath was enough to remind her how much power he truly had. "I know what you said, and now I'm telling you: I will _not_ be one of those men. I will matter to you, more even then my brother did."

She scowled at him. "Now your just being an arrogant idiot."

"But you enjoy my arrogance." He laughed when she shot him a fierce glare, bringing her forward and covering her lips with his in a quick, shocking kiss. "I believe I'm beginning to grow fond of those looks of murderous hatred you give me."

She couldn't prevent her own lips from curving in amusement. "Then I'll have to remember not to give them to you."

"This has much more danger though." He traced her smile with his fingertip, enjoying the sudden tremor that passed through her at his touch. "It seems there is nothing safe about you."

Before she could form a reply there was a brief knock at the door, a chauffeur entering the study. "My apologizes for the interruption Mr. Atheros, but your flight leaves in less then two hours."

"Its fine Henry. Miss Carrington and I will be along in a moment." He turned back to her and encountered her look of disbelief. "Did I forget to mention we would be leaving for Athens today?"

"I...I don't even...Elios! I don't have anything packed!"

"Your things were packed for you last night from your home and sent ahead of us. Everything you need will be there when we arrive." He stroked a hand over her fiery hair, turning away to stride back to the desk and shut down the lab top. "I hope your not too angry with me for making our departure so sudden."

It wasn't anger she felt, but dismay. She would be going back to Europe, to the home he and Peraru had grown from children to men together. Just the knowledge that she would in the same place where Peraru had once been brought on a fresh wave of grief, accompanied to her growing confusion by guilt. The grief she could understand, but the guilt worried her. Why should she felt guilty over living where he had once lived?

"I take it by your silence that I've shocked you." Her eyes flew to his amused expression as he finished packing his lab top into his briefcase and snapped the lid shut. "You've visited Athen's before, haven't you?"

She shook her head. "No, I never made it there." Peraru had refused to go near it.

He had known this of course, but he could see by the expression in her eyes why she never had. "Peraru never returned home after leaving at the age of eighteen."

"What? But why?" She blurted the questions out, immediately regretting them when a shutter descended over his features, effectively shutting her out.

"I have no wish to discuss the past." He rounded the desk and took her elbow, leading her from the room. "Let it remain where it is Rene."

She wanted to ask him so many questions, of why Peraru had never wanted to return, of why he had kept his cousin Hotaru a secret, of why he and Elios had obviously held a strong resentment for one another. But she bit her lip and remained silent, allowing him to lead her down the hall and through the entrance of the home, where Hotaru waited for them outside.

"You act as if your company can't live without you." Hotaru shook her head and laughed when they stood before her. "Your as bad as my brother Elios, all business and no fun."

"Its not my company I can't live without, but my home." He said it so simply, Rene could only stare at him with some surprise. "As for having no fun, Rene will see to it that I am never bored."

Hotaru sniffed at this, shooting him a quick, hostile glare. "I won't comment on that." She came forward and hugged Rene, stepping back to hold her hands in her own. "It was truly a pleasure to meet you. Don't allow this one to mistreat you in anyway."

"He can try." Rene replied haughtily, causing Hotaru to laugh once again.

"Its good to see how strong you are. I won't have to worry about you one bit." She turned to Elios and hugged him as well, despite the anger he knew she was feeling over the situation. "Your stay was much too short." She complained quietly.

He held her to him for a moment, stroking one hand over her dark hair. "The next time you come to Athens. Seiya misses you very much."

She snorted rudely, but Rene could see the tears gathering in her eyes. "He probably doesn't even remember I exist between the business and the women."

"You know better than that." Elios chided softly, his eyes drifting past her at the sight of a sleek, black sports car pulling up to the drive. He frowned sharply at the sight of Yaten Gallagher emerging from the drivers side.

Rene followed his gaze and spotted him, lifting her hand in a wave that Yaten returned even as he approached them.

"What is this? Did he come to see you off?" Elios snarled the words at Rene, moving past Hotaru to block Rene from the other mans path even as he spoke the words.

Rene glared at his back, planting her hands on her hips. "Listen, you jerk-",

"Oh stop it, the both of you." Hotaru flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder, smoothing down the cream colored blouse she wore. She had dressed meticulously that morning, aware the light blouse and dark slacks complimented her figure. "He came to see me."

They both turned to her at the same time, Elios' dark expression shifting to shock, Rene's own anger sliding away to be replaced by amusement. "Wow, you guys didn't waste any time."

Hotaru's smile hinted at just a bit of arrogance, a trait Rene recognized in Elios as well. "He's an interesting man."

"Hhhmmm, interesting is one way to put it." Rene merely smiled at the dark look Elios gave her. "You couldn't have chosen a better one, in my opinion."

Yaten was dressed casually, in jeans and a T-shirt, the simple clothes showing to advantage the lean, tough build he carried. "Good morning." He greeted them cheerfully, but his eyes were on Hotaru alone. "Nice day."

Elios grunted in reply, cupping the back of Rene's neck in a proprietary manner. "Yes, it is. You'll have to excuse us, Rene and I have a flight to catch."

Yaten's brows rose in surprise. "You didn't mention you were leaving last night Rene."

Rene ignored the low warning growl rumbling from Elios' throat. "I'm afraid I am. I'll be in Athen's for some time." It disturbed her just then to realize she had no idea for how long she would be, and more importantly, what would happen to her after. "It was good to see you again Yaten."

"Have a safe trip." He called out to them, watching with some amusement as Elios bundled Rene into the waiting rolls Royce, casting another dark glare at Yaten before folding his long frame into the car and slamming the door behind him. Sliding his tongue along his teeth, he spoke lightly. "He doesn't like me much, does he?"

Hotaru lifted her hand in a wave as the car pulled sedately from the drive. "Elios has discovered he is a possessive man after all." She slipped her hand through his arm, grinning with delight. "I wonder if he realizes just how smitten he already is."

"Smitten? Sweetheart, the guy is sunk."

"You know, I believe a cave man would act with more maturity then you just did." Rene glanced out the back window at the couple, hoping they didn't indeed waste any time. She knew Yaten, and by the look in those bright blue eyes she could see he had already set his mind to the beautifully exotic woman.

"Yes, but you enjoy my more basic 'cave man' tendencies, don't you?" Before she could retort his mobile phone began to ring, distracting him as he answered it. He immediately switched from English to Greek, removing a portfolio from his briefcase as he spoke and beginning to flip through it.

The rest of the drive remained in silence, with Elios speaking first to one person on his mobile, then immediately to another once the connection was cut. Once they arrived at the airport they were rushed through the terminal, to Elios' private concord. The interior of the plane was spacious, with a living area beyond the seating and a kitchen toward the rear of the plane. She was grateful there was a huge plasma television to one side, where she was able to entertain herself while Elios sat at his lab top, answering messages and speaking into his phone as well.

Two hours into the flight she didn't realize she fell asleep, curled on the couch before the television, her head resting back against the cushions. She slept peacefully, with no dreams to interrupt her slumber, until she felt the gentle wings of a butterfly against her cheek, fluttering delicately and bringing a slow smile to her lips.

Were they in the country? Yes, yes that was it. Peraru had surprised her with a picnic, she remembered now, and they had made love in the open fields of the countryside that spread from their home in Rome, the warm breeze like the gentle caress of fingers through her hair. She had fallen asleep in his arms, of course, sated and drowsy from their loving.

The butterfly seemed to murmur against her cheek, tracing a teasing path from her cheekbones to her temple, then back toward the lobe of her ear. A small nip accompanied its fluttering, and a sharp slice raced through her belly, the haze of sleep shifting as a sudden familiar desire curled her insides and a moan escaped from her lips.

She felt the butterfly whisper her name, then speak in quiet Greek. She turned toward the sound, shifting into the gentle caresses that were now arousing her body as she felt a warmth suddenly pressed against her throat.

Her eyes opened slowly, her hazy mind still caught between the world that existed of misty dreams and harsh reality. Her body was already throbbing with a desire that had consumed her as she had slept, leaving her languid and with an insatiable craving that burned just beneath the flesh. It occurred to her she had never felt such volcanic emotions for Peraru, that although he had aroused her, he had never brought her to such heights of desperate longing.

When her eyes finally focused it wasn't the shimmering of the sun that met her gaze overhead, nor the green pastures surrounding her home around her, but the plain white ceiling of an airplane, and the soft cushions of the couch she had fallen asleep on.

And it wasn't Peraru who had awakened her; it wasn't a butterfly who had teased her; it was Elios above her, his lips nuzzling at her throat, his hands moving in a manner meant to arouse and seduce her.

And indeed he _had_ seduced her, while she slept with dreams she had thought were meant for Peraru drifting through her unconscious mind.

"Your an enchanting creature while you sleep." Elios lifted his head to gaze down at her, cupping her cheek in his palm. "I didn't wish to wake you, but we'll be landing very soon."

Disoriented, but unbearably aroused, she struggled to clear her mind of the desire rippling through her traitorous body. She told herself it had been caused by thoughts of Peraru and memories of their loving, but even she knew deep down that it was a weak lie.

"Let me breathe, will you?" She muttered the words, falling back on feigned annoyance to save her from the confusion she was feeling and struggling to hide from him. It was bad enough he knew he had an unbelievable control over her body, she didn't need him to know he was also tangling her emotions into knots.

He moved slightly back, but kept his hands running smoothly up and down her arms. "My mother was the same."

She frowned at him, biting back the angry retort at the easy grin on his face. "Same at what?"

"She was also cranky when she woke from naps." He patted her on the head. "I have plenty of practice with sulky females."

"I'm sure you do." She mumbled, swinging her legs over the side of the couch as he stood back, allowing her room.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Shouldn't we strap in?"

The landing was very smooth, as well as the pilots and stewardess' farewells to them. They were strolling through the airport swimming with people, their cases being pulled behind them by two security personnel, when Elios' mobile again caught his attention, halting them just a few feet away from the exit of the airport where several cars and taxis stood waiting for occupants to come.

She wandered away from Elios, stepping outside and taking in the commotion around her. It had been a very long time since she had been in an airport in Europe. Well, it had been a very long time since she had been in Europe at all. She had never through to return, knowing the memories that came with it would be too painful.

And yet, here she stood, her purse in one hand as the elder brother of her fiance stood pacing some feet behind her shouting in Greek. She would never have believed this would happen to her, especially to find herself in such a situation.

Two women had stopped to stand next to her, both also Americans and obviously excited to be in Greece for the first time. They were conversing excitedly to one another, until suddenly they halted, each gasping in such shock that Rene turned toward what had caught their attention.

For the first time in her entire life she felt her jaw drop open until she was sure it hit the ground.

A man was walking toward them, a tall man who ranged well over six feet, dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt. He was built solidly, with wide shoulders made only more prominent by the T-shirt he wore, his arms corded with well defined muscles. He was deeply tanned, a bronze that contrasted beautifully with hair as black as midnight that fell straight and just behind his ears. It was short enough to be conservative, but also long enough to be considered slightly reckless, a bit mussed as if he had been running his hands through it.

He looked up then and they were given a full view of his face; the first fleeting thought that drifted through her hazy mind was that he had surely descended from Celtic warriors, with dark brows over eyes that burned blue, almost as if from fever, his cheekbones slashed high over the sharp planes and hollows of his face. The lips were tightened into a straight line, his brows drawing down over his eyes as the sun fell full force over him.

His face was not tame, not in the least, but savagely handsome, almost as if she was truly seeing a Celtic warrior approaching her in the bright, warm day of Greece, dressed in disguise to hide himself among the mortals surrounding him.

She couldn't seem to remember to close her mouth, and hardly realized it when he noticed her as well, halting for a split second in mid stride, before he resumed his approach.

He walked straight to her, stopping to stare down at her for a moment, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. The scowl didn't lift from his eyes, only seemed to deepen as he moved still closer to her, those burning blue eyes taking in every detail as they moved slowly down, then back up to her face once again. It would occur to her later, when she once again had the use of her mind, that his stare could only be considered insolent and rude. "Hello." He spoke the single word in Greek, the rumbling growl of his voice sending shivers down her spine.

She snapped her mouth shut, hardly aware the women next to her were staring in utter envy. "I...ah...I...," she cleared her throat, watching in numb fascination as one of those dark brows rose in question. "Hello." She answered him in the same tongue, relieved she had at least managed to root through her memory and draw up the linguistics she had learned in her years in Europe.

He reached out and took her left hand in his, lifting it to stare down at her ring less fingers. "No rings, no husband." He mused quietly, raising those incredible eyes back to hers. "Are you waiting for your lover?"

"Yes, she is." The dangerous reply came from behind them, spoken with quiet menace as they both turned toward it. Elios stood only two feet away, his own eyes as cold as frost and as savagely sharp as a well honed blade. He moved forward until he and the man stood eye to eye. "Take your hands off her."

For a moment Rene was terrified they would fight, that Elios and this gorgeous man would resort to fists before her eyes. But even as she feared it she watched in confusion as the man suddenly allowed a slow grin to spread over those sensual lips, transforming his wildly handsome features to utterly devastating.

"You always did have the best taste." The man spoke with some amusement, still keeping her hand in his.

"And you never learned when to listen." Elios' gaze narrowed on him. "Hands off."

"As you wish." He released her hand, and in the next second they were grinning at one another, hugging each other hard as Rene watched in growing confusion. "It's good to see you, you bastard."

"Its good to see you too. Its amazing how I become distracted for two minutes and when I turn around your already attempting to take what belongs to me." Elios clapped the man on the back, taking her hand in his and pulling her to his side. "I want you to meet my cousin, Seiya Montgomery Atheros. Seiya, this is Rene Carrington."

Rene stared at the other man, amazed to find this was Hotaru's older brother. Now that she was looking at him more clearly she could see the family resemblance, the exotic, dark looks the two shared, although Hotaru's eyes were dark where her brothers were a stunning, vivid blue.

She watched those eyes darken with an emotion she was unable to understand at the mention of her name. He allowed his gaze to rest on her once again, in silent speculation, but try as she might she could not for the life of her make out any of the thoughts running behind his eyes. He was just as well practiced in shielding his thoughts as Elios, and as easily able to pretend as if nothing was wrong.

He inclined his dark head to her, slipping his hands back into the pockets of his jeans. "Its a pleasure to meet you Rene. I've heard of you of course, through your career as well as..." he trailed off, searching for the right words, "our family connections."

Elios sent him a sharp glare. "Rene will be staying with me now Seiya." He spoke the words mildly, but Rene detected a hint of warning underneath.

Seiya studied his cousin for a moment, a silent communication seeming to pass between them. In that one look she sensed a great secret between the men, something they would hide from her no matter how important her connection had once been with Peraru. And although she had no hope in knowing what could possibly be running through each man's thoughts, deep down she knew it did indeed have to do with Peraru.

But in the next moment the shadow seemed to lift, and they were two ordinary men once again, standing in the bustling heat of the airport. "This is an interesting development." Ignoring Elios' glare, Seiya inclined his head once again. "If you'll follow me, I have the car parked not too far from here."

Confused and becoming annoyed by it, she decided she would question Elios later on his odd cousin, for now allowing Elios to lead her through the throng of people, the both of them following Seiya's silent, tense form.

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 5**

**  
: SailorPerfect :**


End file.
